Mother's Day
by gawilliams
Summary: Booth has a special gift for Bones' first Mother's Day.


_I was watching some episodes from season four the other day and I thought about this one. I hope you enjoy it. Gregg._

_Disclaimer: I don't own, or profit from, these characters or franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

Booth smiled as he felt a small, warm tongue licking his free hand which was at his side as he drove the SUV into the Jeffersonian parking lot. When he parked he looked down at his side and saw the small golden lab puppy looking up at him, his tail wagging in delight. The slightly shrill _yip yip yip_ made him smile even more.

"Now here's the deal Little Guy," Booth said with a friendly, but firm tone of voice. "I carry you to meet Bones, you don't get too excited and pee all over me. Deal?"

"_Yip Yip Yip!_" came the expected reply with a lot of tail wagging.

"Alright, but remember this is a $1600 suit and my favorite," he reminded the puppy for like the twentieth time since he'd picked him up half an hour before. He smiled again, wrapped around the little guy's paws what with those big black eyes of his and the tail wagging. Yeah, he was a sucker for a good puppy dog look. Chuckling he picked up the puppy and the items he'd bought for it, and walked to the entrance of the Jeffersonian.

"You know what Dr. Saroyan will say about the dog, Agent Booth," the older Security Micah said from his seat at the security desk. He smiled at the Agent and the little fella the younger man had in his arm. Micah was a dog lover from way back.

"Let me handle it, Micah," Booth said with a mischievous grin. "This Little Guy here is a present for someone special."

Micah chuckled as he sat back down and looked at the monitors on his board. He liked the Agent and was damn glad that he and Dr. Brennan had gotten their acts together and took the plunge. That little girl Booth and Brennan had was a real cutie.

Booth ran into Angela when he approached the lab and was instantly having to hand over the puppy to a gushing Angela. Then an idea struck him.

"Hey, Ange, can you hold onto this Little Guy and bring him into Bones' office when I call for you?" he asked.

Angela almost swooned. She loved Hodgie to death, but the romantic side of Booth was a sight to behold and one that any woman would be wishing for for herself. Angela knew how much dogs meant to Brennan, and now Booth was giving her one.

"Sure thing, Studly," she told him, using her favorite nickname for the Special Agent.

"You think she'll like it?" Booth asked, suddenly not sure this was such a great idea. "I was racking my brains for weeks for a good Mother's Day gift and this was all I could come up with."

Angela chuckled. "Don't you know by now that anything you give Bren she treats like gold?" she asked rhetorically. "She'll love it, Booth. It's a great gift."

"What'd Hodgins get you for Mother's Day?" he asked, strutting mentally at the praise. He now had the Angela Montenegro-Hodgins Seal of Approval.

"I don't know yet, but Hodgie's been running around for weeks looking for the perfect gift," Angela told him. Then she leaned in and whispered conspiratorially. "I told him it better be a damn good one or I'd invite my Dad for a three week stay this Summer."

"Now that's just cruel, Angela," Booth laughed. Hodgins was scared out of his mind of Billy, so this should be interesting to find out what the man had gotten the love of his life for a Mother's Day gift.

"But effective," she told him. "Last year he was excited that he got us tickets to a conference on the common fruit fly. _**Three**_ fun filled days of listening to boring scientists going on and on about how important those _**disgusting**_ little devils are. I wanted to kill him."

Booth chuckled. He couldn't believe that the guy who created a scent for his wife on Valentine's Day could be so dense when it came to Mother's Day. Oh, well. If Hodgins bugged him to arrest Billy _**this**_ time, he would tell him he dug his own grave, so he could lay in it and suffer.

"Alright, give me a couple of minutes and then I'll let you know to bring in this little fella," Booth told her and then went to Bones' office, thankfully avoiding Cam.

When he got to the open door he stopped and looked in, smiling. There was Bones sitting there with their daughter, rocking her gently as she read something on her computer screen. Bones liked to spend a couple of hours with their daughter each afternoon, so this must be within that time frame. Cool. Both his favorite girls there at the same time.

"Now there's a beautiful sight," he said as he entered the room.

Bones looked up, her eyes welcoming and her smile wide at seeing Booth. "Hi," she said quietly. "Quiet. She's sleeping."

Booth walked over and gave Bones a light kiss and then kissed their daughters' forehead, making sure not to wake her. He took a seat across from Bones. "How's your day going?" he asked.

Bones sighed. "Long, but I managed to get a great deal of work done this morning," she told him. "How was your meeting with Cullen?" she asked.

"Boring as Hell," Booth scowled. "Now that Hacker's been sent to the Chinese Embassy his work's been farmed out. I get to spend my time working on the sections budget. Not how I wanted to spend my days."

"Are you being pulled off active field work?" Bones asked, startled.

"No," he sighed. "But I will have less of it. We've talked about cutting back, Bones. Maybe this is a good way to start that."

"True," she conceded.

"But forget that for now," he told her. "I've got something for the best Mother in the world."

Bones raised a brow in question. She wasn't sure she was the best mother in the world, but she enjoyed hearing it from him. "And what is that?" she questioned.

Booth leaned back turning his head. "Hey, Ange, bring it on in," he called out, but not too loud. He turned to look at Bones, an excited look on his face. He saw the excitement mirrored on hers as he knew she loved presents, despite her usual protestations. He turned back to the door and watched as Angela walked in, a smile on her face holding the Little Guy. He turned back to Bones and watched as she realized what her gift was.

Bones' eyes widened and she felt a deep weight in her chest that she equated to the feelings she had whenever she saw or sensed Booth entering a room. The puppy in Angela's arms was beautiful, and she was taken with it from the first instant. Standing up, she gave Booth their daughter, knowing Booth would do anything to hold her at any time, and went to Angela and took the puppy, laughing when it reached its head up and gave her chin a lick and a _yip yip yip_. Feeling a slightly larger than normal rectangular tag, she brought the tag into her line of sight and felt the tears forming in her eyes.

_Ripley Brennan II_

_Loving Companion of_

_Dr. Temperance Brennan_

"I should have done this years ago," Booth told her as he got beside her, noticing Angela backing out of the room, a swooning smile on her face. Yep. Hodgins better produce for his wife or he could kiss his summer happiness goodbye. Booth had a feeling that he'd just raised the bar quite a bit. "I'm sorry I couldn't do more for the first one," he added. "Happy Mother's Day, Bones."

Cuddling the puppy, who was loving the attention, she looked up at Booth, her eyes bright with the tears she was trying not to let fall. "I don't deserve you, you know," she told him.

"Well, I don't deserve you, so I think were pretty even there, Bones," he told her, leaning down and giving her a kiss. "How about we get out of here and show Ripley his new home?" he suggested. "And then we can have a nice family evening. You, me, Christine, and Ripley."

"I'd love to," she told him and then began to prepare to leave, not letting loose of the dog for a second. She would never know how Booth always knew the perfect things to do for her to make her feel so incredibly special, but she wasn't about to question it. She had a feeling that this was the best Mother's Day that anyone ever had.

_A/N: I am writing a companion piece to this one in which we see how Hodgins fared on the whole Mother's Day bit. Should he fail and face Billy? Or should he succeed and avoid a summer of misery, celebratory Tequila, and Tattoos? I hope you enjoyed this one. Gregg._


End file.
